


baisemain

by frolicsomenatures



Series: old as heck [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: cooking and a kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> there was a writing prompt on tumblr A Long Time Ago that was basically a list of words that didn't have direct english translations or something like that and whatever word someone sent you would write a drabble based on it
> 
> wELL that's what this fic is
> 
> also it's like five years old
> 
>  **baisemain** \- a kiss on the hand

Daisuke had never developed a knack for cooking. Sure, he could cook simple things, but trying anything else just ended with the kitchen in a mess and, occasionally, smoke filling the house.

So, always willing to learn new things, Daisuke decided that it was time to learn to cook and, not wanting to ask his mother, went to the only other person that he knew had a bit of cooking knowledge.

Which is how Daisuke ended up in Satoshi’s kitchen at the crack of dawn on a _Saturday_.

But hey, he couldn’t complain…too much, anyway. 

Satoshi _was_ being nice enough to teach him.

“How many more potatoes do I have to chop?”

Satoshi glanced over his shoulder at the pile of potatoes on the counter, then to Daisuke. “All of them.”

A groan.

A glare when he noticed the smirk on his friend’s face.

“Pay attention before you cut yourse-”

A string of expletives cut him off.

Satoshi sighed.

“If you say I told you so, I-”

“I wasn’t going to. Let me see it.”

Daisuke held his hand out to him, and Satoshi carefully cleaned the blood off to get a better look.

“It’s not too bad…” He trailed off as he leaned down, fishing a first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. He removed a roll of gauze from the kit and ripped off a long strip before wrapping it around Daisuke’s hand. 

Once the end of the gauze was tucked in, he brought the hand to his lips, kissing the spot where Daisuke cut himself, dropping it directly after.

“There. All better.”

He chose to ignore the blush on Daisuke’s face and went back to stirring.


End file.
